


Oh Captain, My Captain

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And He Knows It, BOTTOM MINHO, Chan is a panicked bi until he's not, First Time, Lots of kissing, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho can dish it out but he can't take it, Smut, Teasing, Title Kink, Top chan, minho is kind of an asshole, this is quite vanilla, unintentional discovery of a title kink, very very very soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan has a certain affinity to a certain title that he uses in his lyrics. Minho decides to have some fun.





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!! I have returned from my small undeclared writing hiatus!  
> I'm still absolutely floored by the fact that Leg Day is STILL getting attention! Y'all really know how to make a gal emo TwT  
> SO.  
> If you've read my first smut, you may remember that I gave Chan a kink for being called Captain. Truth is, I thought of the idea for THIS fic before I thought of the idea for Fever; I remember listening to 3racha songs, and Chan' part in Start Line came up, and I remember thinking, "lmao what if Chan liked being called Captain during sex. wait-" and this plot was born!  
> I hope you enjoy~

_‘Call me captain, I do it for my crew now,’_

Minho hit pause in his soundcloud app as he leaned back against the chair of the desk in the living room, a thoughtful look upon his face.

“Channie-hyung?” he called out, knowing that the leader was somewhere in the dorm, “can I ask you something?”

A few seconds later, Chan shuffled into the room.

“Yeah of course, what’s on your mind?” he replied.

“So in your 3RACHA songs, you keep referring to yourself as captain, but I’ve never heard anyone actually call you that, is there any reason you have it included in your verse lyrics? I mean I looked up what the word is in korean and I guess it’d be a pretty cool nickname to have and all, but no offense: you’re kind of lame hyung,” Minho explained, looking over at Chan to see what his answer was.

What Minho was expecting was Chan to start pouting and complain that he wasn’t lame.

What he wasn’t expecting, and yet what actually happened, was that Chan’s cheeks flushed a deep red and he opened and closed his mouth several times before stammering-yes, stammering- “w-well, uh-um, yes, yes I do have that written in my, uh, my lyrics, how very observationally observational of you Minho. Um, I think Binnie’s calling me!”

Chan all but sprinted out of the living room and into his own room, leaving Minho with his question completely unanswered but several more questions forming.

Interesting. Very interesting.

 

That whole little “incident” nagged at Minho for the next several days. Why had Chan reacted like that? Was it because Minho called him lame? Or was it that being called Captain was embarrassing?

Maybe he was cringing at the use of it? Minho cringed at his predebut dancing videos so it wasn’t a wild theory.

So.

If being called Captain made Chan embarrassed…

 

Early in the morning, Minho let out a loud yawn as he shuffled downstairs. He could smell eggs being cooked in the kitchen, and continued to shuffle towards the source of the delicious scent. As he wandered into the small room, he saw Chan standing in front of the stove, making a large batch of scrambled eggs.

Minho’s mind was still rather foggy with sleep, but one clear idea popped into his head.

He walked right up behind Chan, wrapped his arms around the elder’s torso, leaned right up to his ear, and whispered “Good morning, _captain_.”

Chan jolted into the air, dropping the spatula in the process, the object clattering against the edge of the pan.

“God, Minho, warn a guy next time, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Chan complained, clutching his chest.

Minho noticed, though, that once again Chan’s face was a BRIGHT red, and grinned to himself.

So it really did make him embarrassed. This was going to be _fun_.

 

“Alright, that recording sounds great, can you do it one more time just in case?” Chan’s voice rang through the small recording room, the man in question sitting right outside with a headset on, while Minho stood inside in front of the microphone, his own headset over his ears.

“You got it, captain,” he said softly into the mic, smirking at the light pink color that he saw dust across his leader’s face.

“R-right, um, anyways,” Chan stammered, “I’m gonna hit play now.”

 

On a day off, they were low on food at the dorm, so Chan recommended a trip to the grocery store.

“Alright, maknaes, you kids take half the list and us hyungs will take the other half, got it?” Chan ordered. The younger members nodded, and Jisung did a small salute to show they understood. After they had wandered off with their list, Chan turned to the older members.

“Okay, I think if we further split up we can get these items even quicker,” he continued, “Changbin you go hunt down the sauces, Woojin you go get the tea bags and coffee, and Minho you go get seasonings.”

“Sure thing, Captain,” Minho responded, making his eyebrows wiggle for that extra flair.

Chan sputtered for a moment, face flushing, before he just nodded and gave them a thumbs up, signalling for them to start moving.

Changbin and Minho’s destinations were sort of in the same direction, so they ended up walking together.

“Hyung, what is it with you and calling Chan-hyung ‘captain’?” Changbin asked.

Minho shrugged, “he gets all flustered and embarrassed, it’s funny.”

Changbin gave him a look.

“You’re a dick,” he said matter of factly.

“I know,” Minho replied, and then at that point their paths strayed away, so Minho turned into his specific aisle and the small conversation was ended.

 

Minho was relaxing on the couch reading a novel, Chan on the other end using his laptop, when they both heard raised voices coming from the other room. After listening closely, it was clear that the voices belonged to Felix and Jisung and they seemed to be arguing.

“Minho, can you go see what’s going on with those two?” Chan asked, not looking away from his laptop screen.

Ugh. Minho’s butt was in peak comfy position, the last thing he wanted was to _move_.

“You’re the leader, you go deal with it,” he mumbled, “tell them to shut up I’m trying to read.”

Chan gave him an intense side eye, and Minho matched it with just as much power.

“Well, _captain_?” Minho added, and as Chan broke eye contact with a blush Minho knew he had won.

“Fine, I’ll take care of it, lazy bum,” the leader muttered.

Minho let out a pleased sigh and went back to his novel.

About 10 minutes later (Maybe? Time flies when you’re reading a good book) Chan came back to the living room and plopped back down on the couch.

“So what were they arguing about?” Minho questioned, idly turning a page.

“Who looked cuter with blonde hair. Jisung says it was Felix, Felix says it was Jisung,” Chan replied.

Minho looked over at him.

“....are you serious? They were arguing over something that trivial?”

“Yup. It was getting pretty heated too, they were pulling out selcas for ‘proof’.”

“That’s ridiculous. How did you resolve it?”

“Oh simple, I told them that you were the cutest with blonde hair and they reached an agreement with that.”

Minho stared at Chan for a minute.

“I’m sorry, you told them what?” he asked, taken by surprise.

Chan looked at him as if he was an idiot.

“You were the cutest with blonde hair? What, are you going to deny it?” he argued.

This time, it was Minho’s turn to get flustered, “Well, no, you’re certainly not wrong, I just wasn’t expecting that. I thought you were going to say yourself or Woojin-hyung.”

Chan just smiled at him, “Well I didn’t want to lie, did I?”

Minho continued to stare while Chan went back to whatever he was doing on his laptop, book forgotten and cheeks the same rosy color Chan’s had repeatedly been with Minho’s teasing.

 

Now, Chan was good-looking. That was clear to see. Minho knew their leader was popular amongst Stay because of his winning looks along with his winning personality.

But it was a recent discovery for Minho that Chan was, well, _good-looking_.

And by recent discovery, it was really more of….a wet dream and several fantasies giving Chan a guest appearance.

So.

Chan was good-looking. As in, would look real good as Minho rode him, good-looking.

It was a intense revelation, and a quiet but slightly panicked acceptance.

 

Minho was walking through the hallways of the dorm when he heard voices from Chan and Changbin’s room. Peeking inside, he saw Chan reaching up to try and grab some item from a high shelf. Reaching up, but his arms didn’t quite extend far enough.

“Ugh, sorry Bin, I can’t reach it either, we’ll have to ask Hyunjin to grab it,” Chan sighed, giving up.

Minho couldn't help but let out a snort.

“Well aren't you just so useful, captain?” he teased, leaning against the doorway.

Chan and Changbin both turned around to look at him, Chan becoming flustered as usual.

“Well then why don't _you_ help us hyung?” Changbin said, crossing his arms.

“Of course, I'm always happy to help out my fellow members,” Minho responded, walking over to the shelf in question, “let your tall hyung reach what you need for you.”

“You're only one centimeter taller than me Minho, I wouldn't say you're exactly a giant,” Chan said with a huff, “but we do really need that notebook that's stuck up there.”

Minho reached upwards, going up on his tiptoed, stretching his arm as faaaaar as he could, fingers enclosing around-

Nothing.

The notebook was _just_ out of his reach.

He tried again, stretching his arm, his hand, his fingers a little more, and he could barely touch the notebook this time he was so close to grabbing it- and pushed it even further out of his reach.

“Well?” Chan asked, quirking an eyebrow, “can you reach it?”

Sheepishly, Minho looked over at the wall.

“Um, maybe it's a bit out of my reach as well….” he admitted quietly.

Changbin and Chan both groaned in disappointment.

“Guess we're waiting for Hyunjin after all,” Changbin sighed.

“Way to talk big and not deliver,” Chan said, mockingly.

“Shut up, I hate you both,” Minho whined, pouting in embarrassment.

 

More and more days passed, and Minho kept up his little teasing scheme.

“Can you get this for me Captain?”

“Hm, I don't know Captain is that really a good idea?”

“Don't worry about it Captain, I'll handle it.”

Each time Chan got so adorably flustered. But each time, it felt less like teasing and more like flirting.

So, maybe, Minho admitted to himself that he had a not-so-little crush on the leader now. It wasn't a huge deal, it would probably pass after a while. He'd had plenty of crushes before.

His crush on that one guy from his old dance class passed.

His crush on that fellow backup dancer from the Wings Japan tour passed.

His crush on Taecyeon from 2pm- ok that was still there but. C'mon. It's Ok Taecyeon from 2pm, can you blame him?

The point was, if Minho was a little more flirty than usual with his “captain” joke and with Chan in general, it wasn't a huge deal, because the feelings would fade and by then he would probably get bored of the teasing too.

 

Everyone else seemed to pick up on what was happening though, which definitely irritated Minho a bit. Soon enough Seungmin and Jeongin were trying to call Chan ‘’captain” too, even though it was _Minho's_ joke and they had no right to jump onto it thankyouverymuch. Chan didn't react the same way though, rather if it was one of the younger ones he just rolled his eyes (which made Minho feel rather smug that it was just him that could make his leader so bashful).

Another thing that was a little irritating was that they thought they were quiet enough to gossip about the situation, but they really weren't and Minho could always hear exactly what they were saying.

 

“Alright everyone, let's start doing our stretches and then work on the title track choreography!” Chan called out, clapping his hands together once to get everyone's attention (not that he really needed the extra sound, they all shut up the moment he had started talking).

“Aye aye, captain,” Minho said without hesitation, throwing a wink at the end.

“Ah-right-thanks for being enthusiastic as always Minho, can you get the music started?” Chan replied, looking towards the wall as his ears turned their typical bright red.

While Minho walked over to turn on the sound system, he heard Felix and Jisung whispering to each other.

“What's the deal with Minho-hyung and Channie-hyung? Are they doing the horizontal tango or what?” Jisung asked, voice in a low hiss.

Felix snorted, “no, no, there's too much unresolved tension. I think they both want to, but just haven't. Not really sure what's stopping them though.”

“Hey,” interjected Changbin's voice, “shut up and start stretching.”

“The music isn't going yet!” Jisung almost whined, “besides, aren't you curious too? It's like watching some type of bird mating dance or something. Minho keeps batting his eyes at Chan, and Chan is just eating it up.”

Minho rolled his eyes while scrolling through the company mp3 player to find their stretching playlist.

Batting his eyes? Please. If Minho really, truly wanted to get with Chan, nothing would stop him.

Did he have a crush? Yeah, no use denying that anymore, but he was perfectly content never acting on it.

He was just being a little shit to Chan, teasing in all good fun.

He'd get bored of it eventually.

 

A few days later, Minho had thought of some new moves for a different song on their next album, and asked Chan to meet him one-on-one and decide if they would include it or not.

Minho ran through the moves, slowly and then to the demo of the song, while Chan watched from the front of the room.

After he was finished, he stood there, in the middle of the room, waiting for Chan to give his critique.

Chan however, seemed lost in thought as he kept staring at Minho without saying a word.

“So, what did you think?” Minho spoke up, hoping to get the other's attention.

Chan was still staring into space. Staring at Minho.

“Chan? Hello?” Minho tried again, “what, do you like what you see, Captain?”

And just like that, Chan was back to reality, with that bashful pink face too.

“Sorry, what did you say?” he asked sheepishly.

“I said, do you like what you see? Captain?” Minho repeated.

Chan let out a huff.

“Can you quit it with that? It's gotten tiring.”

“Nah, it's funny,” Minho replied with a shrug, walking over to where Chan was standing to grab his water bottle from the floor, “if you want me to stop you'll have to make me.”

As he straightened back up a hand slammed against the mirror right by his head. Chan was caging Minho against the wall, and he looked pissed. No, scratch that, he looked _hot_.

“Guess I'll have to make you then,” Chan muttered, and was Minho imagining things or was he leaning closer?

Yup, he was definitely leaning closer.

Was this happening? Were they going to kiss? They were going to kiss. They were totally going to kiss.

Minho felt his eyes flutter closed, his mouth opened slightly, waiting for the feeling of Chan's lip pressing against his-

BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT!

The loud vibrating ringtone interrupted the moment, and Chan pulled away quickly, frantically checking his pockets to grab his phone out and answer it.

“Hello? Oh BamBam! Uh, no, I _totally_ didn't forget about our lunch plans, I'll be down shortly. Yup, see you later man. Bye.”

After he hung up, the atmosphere just felt-awkward.

“So uh,” Chan began, breaking the silence, “I'm just gonna….go. Uh, the choreo looks great, we can talk more about it later.”

And with that, he was out the door. Leaving Minho feeling very confused, very flustered, and very turned on.

 

That night, Minho couldn't sleep. Like, at _all_ . Flashbacks of Chan's face right up in front of his own kept replaying, followed by various fantasies of _what could have happened_.

And the next day seemed to go by so slowly, as Minho tried to add some more moves to the choreo he had showed Chan the day before. Keyword: tried to. He was so exhausted his brain wasn't able function and 4 hours later he was tired, grumpy, hungry, and had made zero progress.

After another hour of wallowing in self pity, Minho decided to just go home and wallow some more on their couch.

And so that's exactly what he did, walking in the door and making a beeline straight for those comfy cushions. He flopped onto the sofa face-first, letting out a loud sigh.

“You ok?” A voice called out from another room- Chan's voice.

Great, of _course_ it was Chan, just his fucking luck.

“Not really,” Minho answered, turning onto his side and grabbing a decorative pillow to hug, “long day, couldn't sleep last night, I feel really grumpy.”

“That doesn't sound fun,” Chan said, sounding sympathetic, “you want a hug?”

As much as Minho wanted to resist, as much as he wanted to keep some space from the guy that _literally almost kissed him yesterday_ , Chan hugs were a glorious experience and he couldn't help but say, “yes please.”

He heard footsteps shuffling towards him, and then there Chan was, walking over to sit on the couch. Minho sat up for a moment so Chan could be seated, and afterwards let Chan wrap his arms around Minho's waist, leaning back into the leader's chest.

“Better?” Chan questioned, tightening his grip.

“Mmhm…..” Minho answered, feeling much warmer, and much comfier....sleepier…..

 

When Minho opened his eyes again, there was morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. He must have fallen asleep while Chan was hugging him.

As he fully gained consciousness he realized he was still on the sofa, and Chan's arms were still wrapped around him. Looking over, he saw that Chan was still sound asleep- Minho's movements had not managed to wake him up yet.

'Good,’ Minho thought, 'he never truly gets enough sleep.’

He reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone, and saw a couple texts from Woojin.

 

**From: Kim Woojin hyung**

**We all let you sleep in, you looked really tired yesterday, Chan too.**

**Seemed a little awkward yesterday tho, you two should talk out whatever it is before the kids start taking bets**

 

Minho couldn't help but drag a palm down his face. This was starting to get messy, he should really apologize and just stop the whole “captain” teasing altogether. And they really did need to talk about whatever had...almost happened.

Next to him, Chan squirmed slightly in his sleep, mumbling incoherently.

Well, maybe _once_ more couldn't hurt.

Leaning in next to Chan's ear, Minho whispered very quietly, “wake up, captain.”

The moment he said that, Chan let out a moan. A _very sexual_ moan.

Minho had never blushed so hard in his _life_ , and his first thought in that moment was _panicpanicpanic_ and he's not really all that proud of how fast he escaped from the living room and the situation.

 

So.

Chan wasn't embarrassed by the Captain title, oh no.

 _It turned him on_.

He was blushing because Minho was probably giving him hard ons every single day! Now he felt like a total asshole.

Not to mention.

Chan getting off to a title?

Was. Pretty hot.

Ok, ok, it was REALLY hot and Minho could already feel himself get horny the more he thought about it. Which then made him feel more guilty about the whole thing.

Three hours later, Minho was found by Woojin, hiding under a blanket on his bed.

“.....so I'm gonna guess you two didn't talk about it,” Woojin said.

“No,” Minho replied wearily.

“What happened?”

“....it's complicated.”

“How complicated?”

Minho huffed and pulled back the blanket, looking Woojin directly in the eyes across the room.

“I'm really really gay, Woojin-hyung,” he said, “and really _really_ screwed.”

“Oh….kay….” Woojin said, making a confused face, “already knew you were gay….you want me to bring over some dinner?”

“Yes please.”

 

The next day, Minho….may have avoided extended conversation with Chan.

Was it cowardly? Of course it was.

But YOU try having a really intense wet dream with a newly added material of “Captain” thrown in and not want to avoid eye contact with the person it was about.

And yes, that's exactly what happened. By the time Minho woke up his hand was already on his dick, and he had to sneak out to the bathroom to finish the job, jumping at every creak in the floor in case it was someone else who might have overheard him.

 

Every time Minho looked at Chan, all he could think about was how the other would look looming over him, everytime Chan spoke Minho remembered that moan he had let out in his sleep, it was driving him _crazy_.

 

However, he couldn't avoid it for long. Because the next day Chan asked Minho to meet him in his room to talk about something important.

Chan said, “Minho, can we go to my room real quick? I need to to talk to you about something, it's important.”

And Minho's brain went 'well fuck.’

 

After Chan closed the door to his and Changbin's room, Minho immediately asked, “is this about that new choreography I showed you? Because I can totally change it, there's a few spots I know are iffy so-”

“What? No, that's not it,” Chan interrupted him, “the choreo's great, you did an excellent job as always. I want to talk about why you went from teasing me daily to barely even looking at me. It's not like you and we both know it.”

“I-” Shit. Minho didn't know how to answer without completely exposing everything. “I….actually just remembered I have a lot I needed to work on today, surely we can discuss this later.”

He tried to turn around and walk away (read: flee) but Chan quickly stepped in between him and the door.

“Minho. Just tell me. I'm not going to get mad at you,” Chan said.

_Of course he won't get mad, but saying the truth will make the awkwardness worse._

“I seriously have a lot to do,” Minho repeated, and tried to push past Chan to get to that damn door and get out of the situation.

But Chan was apparently determined to get some answers.

Just as Minho was about to reach the doorknob, he was spun around and Cham harshly grabbed both of his arms and pushed him against the door. He was trapped.

“We are talking this out,” Chan said, a tone of finality in his voice, “and we are doing it _right now_.”

“Oh fuck me,” spilled out of Minho's mouth before he could stop himself. He tried to cover his mouth, mortified, but Chan's grip was too strong- he couldn't move his arms at all.

Chan blinked, processing what Minho had just said.

“Wha-what?” he asked.

“What?” Minho asked back.

“Oh no, no I _heard_ you, you're seriously  acting so bizarre I don't get it!” Chan exclaimed.

 

And in that moment, Minho decided he couldn't take it anymore.

In that moment, pressed against a door by the man who had been the source of his mind's entertainment and self-torment, Minho's resolve to secrecy crumbled entirely.

In that moment, Minho let out a very frustrated whine.

“It was supposed to be a _joke_ ,” he began, “a silly joke because you got all flustered when I called you that ridiculous title. It was _funny_ , it was _entertaining_ , I thought it would get boring after a week but then it didn't! I kept going! Because you're just so _cute_ when you blush! But then I started noticing that you're _always_ cute, and that you're _always_ handsome and hot and fun and then those thoughts just wouldn't _go away_ . And then-and then! You were sleeping on the couch and I tried to wake you up so I whispered 'captain’ into your ear and you fucking _moaned_ . Like, straight up porn kind of moan. And I panicked. And I can't stop thinking about it. And I can't stop thinking about _you_ . And I can't stop thinking about all the things I secretly want _you_ to do to _me_. And it's driving me crazy! There! I said it! Are you happy now?!”

 

For several minutes, the room was dead quiet, save for the sound of Minho panting for air after saying so much at once.

Then, Chan started laughing.

“Don't laugh at me you jerk!” Minho complained.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to,” Chan said, trying to suppress his chuckling, “I just- I probably would've acted the same way if it had been me in your shoes.”

Minho scoffed, “well of course you would've, I can't really see you ever being the type to confidently act on your feelings.”

Chan's smile froze.

“Excuse me?” he questioned, “how do you know what I'm capable of?”

“Oh please hyung, you couldn't make the first move even if your life depended on it!” argued Minho.

“Oh please yourself,” Chan argued back, “I absolutely could! I've just never had any reason to.”

“Prove it then,” Minho challenged, “there's your reason right here.”

“Fine,” responded Chan.

 

And then Chan kissed him.

It wasn't a particularly magical kiss, just the pressing of two pairs of lips together.

But it was enough that as Chan pulled away from the kiss, Minho leaned forward to chase after his mouth.

“Told you,” Chan said softly, barely louder than a whisper.

“Bet you can't do it again,” mumbled Minho, his own voice soft, as though he almost couldn't find it.

Chan leaned in again, and this time Minho met him part way.

This kiss was longer, softer, Chan let go of Minho's arms to gently cradle his face, and Minho immediately wrapped those free arms around Chan's shoulders and neck to tug him closer, their bodies pressing together.

The kiss got deeper, wetter, _hotter_ . It was as if some dam of sexual tension had burst and spilled over, and all Minho wanted at that point was more _more_ **_more_**.

Chan moved his mouth down to start kissing at Minho's neck, and Minho whimpered, “please, _fuck_ me.”

Chan pulled away, looking Minho in the eyes. His own eyes were dark and half lidded, pupils dilated with growing lust.

“Right now?” he asked, “are you sure?”

Minho pushed Chan backwards, further into the room, until his knees hit the bed and he fell back onto the mattress. Crawling in top of Chan's body, Minho gave him a short kiss.

“I'm _very_ sure,” Minho answered, brushing a hand through Chan's curls, “I want this. I want you, Captain.”

“Shit,” Chan groaned, “I want this too.”

And with that they both dived back in, kissing with a newfound intense passion. Chan rolled them over so he was on top, and the way his arms seemed to cage Minho in place was really _really_ arousing. This kind of scene was one that made the most appearances in Minho's dreams, and it was a little surreal that now he was experiencing it in reality. His hands moved down to Chan's hips, pulling them flush against his own, squirming when he felt how hard Chan was under his jeans. He knew Chan could feel how hard he was too.

Minho grabbed the hem of Chan's shirt, tugging on it and trying to push it upwards. Chan broke away from their kiss to pull the shirt off entirely, tossing it away to land somewhere on the floor. Chan then starter kissing and biting at Minho's neck again, which made the younger squirm even more, small gasps bubbling out of him as Chan found a particularly sensitive spot just below the corner of his jawline.

Minho was wearing a button down shirt, and Chan started undoing those buttons slowly, one by one, taking his sweet time as his mouth traveled down to kiss and suck and bite at each new area of skin that was exposed.

While Chan was slowly driving Minho insane, Minho put his own hands to work, dragging them all over Chan’s torso, tracing his fingers over the warm soft skin. He brushed against one of Chan’s nipples, and the other shivered with a sharp inhale.

Minho smirked.

“Sensitive, hm Captain? I can use this information,” he purred.

But Chan got the last laugh, when instead of answering he moved his mouth up to start sucking on one of Minho’s nipples, and the dancer’s snicker was quickly replaced with a moan. Chan pulled off for a second and chuckled, reaching up to press a finger against Minho’s lips, before using his tongue to trace around and flick at the bud- while Minho could do nothing but whimper at the sensation.

Surprisingly, no actual dick touching had happened yet. Minho decided to fix that.

He slid his hand down and pressed his palm against Chan’s boner, rubbing at the bulge over the fabric of the jeans.

Chan stopped his tongue torture on Minho's nipple and groaned, “ohhh fuck.”

“Oh, does that feel good? Does it, Captain?” Minho asked, pressing harder.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chan repeated, “fuck, Minho-”

“Yeah, that's the plan Captain, now take your pants off.”

Chan unbuckled and yanked out his belt ridiculously quickly, which made Minho laugh as he shimmied out of his own jeans.

Down to only their underwear, they began kissing again. Their hands started wandering even more than before, touching each and every area of their bodies.

“Where's the lube?” Minho asked, between kisses.

Chan froze.

“....I don't have any,” he said.

“You don't- are you fucking kidding me?” Minho exclaimed, scooting backwards and sitting upright.

“What reason would I have to own lube?” Chan argued, “it's not like I've ever done this before!”

“You mean you don't finger yourself when you jerk off?”

“No! Why, do you?”

It was Minho's turn to freeze, cheeks burning. Chan gaped at him.

“Well, uh, yeah,” he admitted, “it feels really good…..”

Chan continued gaping at him, which made Minho blush even more under the other's shocked gaze.

“That's-” Chan started, shifting forward into Minho's space again, “that's _really_ hot, not gonna lie.”

Minho stopped him before he could lean any closer, “hyung, if you want to keep going, we need lube.”

Chan sighed, but shifted back again.

“Well, we've established that I don't have any,” he said.

“Buuuut, I do~” countered Minho with a grin, “I have a whole bottle that's still, like, half full. I'll go get it from my room and be right back.”

Minho got up off the bed and started walking towards the door, when Chan called out, “wait! You're not wearing any clothes!”

“Shit,” Minho cursed, looking down to see that yes he was in fact only wearing underwear. Which would of course raise suspicion since he was fully clothed when he walked into Chan's room. His eyes frantically scanned around the room, looking for something he could wear to cover himself. He finally spotted Chan's bathrobe, which he quickly grabbed and threw on before going back to the door and opening it.

Minho peeked his head out to look into the hallway, letting out a small sigh of relief when he saw that it was empty. He tiptoed over to his room, and quietly opened the door _just_ enough to slide through the doorway.

Mission Get That Lube Without The Others Noticing: so far so good.

“Hyung? Are you done chatting with Channie hyung? Wait- why are you wearing his robe?” spoke Felix's voice.

Scratch that. Mission failed.

“Um, I came to....get....socks,” Minho lied, “hyung an I are still, uh, talking. But my feet got cold. So I came to get socks. And then I'm going back.”

“That doesn't explain why you're wearing Channie hyung's bathrobe,” Felix said, looking skeptical, “ unless you two are- oh my god.”

Terror spread through Minho's entire being as Felix's confusion turned to realization, and then he gave Minho a sly grin, eyebrows wiggling up and down.

“We're- we're _just_ talking,” Minho stammered.

Felix's grin only widened as he saw right through Minho's lie, “no fucking way, you two are totally-”

“We're _not_ -”

“You're finally gonna-”

“It's not what you think-”

“You- and Channie hyung-”

“Nothing's happening-”

“I can't believe this-”

“I'm just getting socks!” Minho exclaimed, and rushed over to his dresser before Felix could say anything else. He dug around in the top drawer until he found what he needed, and shoved the bottle into a random pair of ankle socks to hide it.

As he all but ran back out of his room, he heard Felix call out “use protection!” after him. Minho beelined straight back to Chan's room, bolting through the doorway and swiftly closing it behind him.

“Here,” he said, throwing the sock bundle at Chan, before undoing the robe and letting it drop to the floor.

Chan looked at the socks in confusion, before reaching in and pulling out the lube bottle. He blushed, and set it down next to him.

Minho crossed back over the room and straddled himself onto Chan's lap.

“Now, where were we?” he asked, looking into Chan's heated gaze.

“I think I was gonna kiss you again…” Chan said softly, before doing just that.

It had barely been an hour since this whole thing had escalated, but Minho had mentally declared to himself that kissing Chan was the best thing ever and he never wanted to stop. Wanted to spend the rest of his life indulging in the feeling of Chan's hands clutching his waist, his ass; pulling him down to grind their bodies together the way that they were in the current moment.

“I'm gonna come at this rate,” Minho murmured, “grab the lube so we can get this show on the road.”

Chan picked up the bottle, but instead of just opening it he handed it to Minho- to the dancer's complete surprise.

“Uh,” he stated dumbly, “were you expecting me to top, or…?”

“Um-well-” Chan stuttered, equally as awkward, “I just- you said you've fingered yourself before, I-I thought it'd be hot to watch. But I mean, if you wanted to top, I wouldn't mind-”

Minho cut him off by pressing his index finger against Chan's mouth.

“That can definitely be arranged,” he replied, hoping he sounded more confident than he actually felt.

The realization was starting to really kick in. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a fantasy.

This was _actually_ going to happen.

Minho took a breath to calm himself, then opened up the bottle of lube. He poured the substance over his fingers, and rubbed them together to warm it up.

While he was doing this, Chan shoved down his underwear and took it off, tossing it onto the floor beside them. He then placed his hands over the waistband of Minho's underwear, and Minho nodded his consent for Chan to pull that off as well.

With the last piece of clothing out of the way, Minho reached his hand back and pressed the first finger against his rim. He rubbed it around in a circle to relax the muscle, and then slowly and gently pushed in, letting out a small gasp at the sensation.

As he started to move the finger in and out, Minho looked directly into Chan’s eyes. He kept eye contact the whole time he was fingering himself, while he added a second finger, while he started to scissor and stretch himself open little by little.

He wasn’t being silent either, small moans and pants were flowing out of his mouth, spilling into the heavy atmosphere of the room. Minho wanted to close his eyes and hide from how intense the situation felt- but he wanted to see Chan watch him even more.

And Chan sure was watching. Almost unblinking even, pupils so dilated it made his already dark eyes look black.

Chan couldn’t look away; Minho couldn’t look away either.

This heated eye contact was only broken when Chan leaned forward to capture Minho’s lips in another kiss, one that Minho all but melted into. As he licked into Minho’s mouth, Chan lightly dragged his hands over the younger’s arms and back, slipping down to grab at his ass and squeeze the cheeks lightly. Chan’s fingers brushed against Minho’s, right at his entrance, sending a shiver up Minho’s spine. Chan broke away from their kiss to whisper, “is it ok if I-?”

Minho nodded frantically before Chan even finished his question, pulling his fingers out and hastily grabbing the lube bottle and shoving it into Chan’s grasp. The bottle opened with a click, and Chan squeezed some of the liquid onto his hand. Minho let hs eyes flutter shut as he felt the odd sensation of a foreign finger push past his rim.

However, having already gotten to two, the single finger Chan was using along with a slow and curious pace, Minho was already starting to feel frustrated and impatient. He wanted- no, _needed_ Chan to hurry up and move faster!

“You can add more, and go faster Captain,” he urged, hoping the title and the subtle movement of his hips back and forth would help speed things up some.

But Chan didn’t follow along. He used his free hand to grab onto Minho’s waist and hold him still, while maintaining the same slow pace-if not moving even slower if that was even possible.

“Would it kill you to ask nicely?” Chan questioned.

Minho frowned, “it might, go faster.”

Chan stopped moving his finger altogether.

“Hm, that’s a shame then,” he said calmly.

Minho’s eyes widened, and he stared at Chan, blinking slowly and trying to comprehend what was happening.

“Did you just- why the fuck did you stop? I told you to go faster, hyung go faster!” he complained.

Chan raised his eyebrows in a rather arrogant manner(Where had this sudden confidence come from? What the hell happened to the Chan that blushed so easily?).

“Beg for it.”

What.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” said Chan, mouth tilting up into a smirk, “I want to hear you say please.”

What. The fuck.

Why was that so _hot_?

Minho felt himself blush so deeply it traveled all the way down to his chest.

“Please…” he murmured softly.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Chan teased.

“Please hyung,” Minho repeated, louder this time.

“Hyung?”

Oh, that cocky little _fucker_.

“ _Captain_ , please add another finger, and please go faster.”

Chan let out a pleased hum, and gave Minho a quick peck.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked, and finally, _finally_ complied with what Minho wanted; slipping a second finger in and moving them both in and out at a much quicker pace than before.

With this new addition, came a new realization- Chan’s fingers were bigger than Minho’s. Bigger and longer. Not by a huge amount, but enough to give more of a stretch than Minho would normally feel with his own fingers. And he was enjoying _every_ second of it.

Chan had started scissoring his fingers apart as well, loosening the muscle the same way Minho was before, along with loosening up Minho’s remaining sense of dignity. It wasn't long at all before Minho was desperate for even more.

“A third one- add a third, Captain _please_ ,” he whimpered, biting his lip to keep a particularly big moan from slipping out.

Chan was merciful this time, and immediately pressed a third finger past Minho's rim and joining the other two.

Minho was losing ability to form proper words, helplessly falling apart with each flick of Chan's wrist.

On one thrust, Chan brushed against Minho's prostate, the jolt of pleasure so intense his legs gave out and he collapsed against the elder’s body with a choked out cry.

“Oh,” said Chan, rubbing against that spot again.

“Ohh _hhhhh~_ ” moaned Minho, limbs turned to jelly.

He knew he wouldn't last another minute, so he found his words again and asked, “how do you want me?”

“Uh, what?” Chan paused his ministrations (Minho let out a small whine at the lack of movement), his previous confidence once again replaced with confusion.

“On my back or my front, which would you prefer hyung?” Minho clarified.

“Oh! Well, it'd be better to see your face, wouldn't it? So on your back I suppose,” answered Chan.

“As Captain commands~” Minho slid off of Chan's lap and lay back on the bed. He grabbed one of the pillows and put it under his hips, elevating them to a more comfortable (and more accessible) position.

“You wouldn't happen to have any condoms, would you?” asked Chan, pouring out more lube to put on his dick.

Minho shook his head, “no, unfortunately. But I mean...I've never done this before, so by default I'm clean.”

Chan snorted, “Guess that means I'm clean too.”

“Well then, for tonight, let's not worry about it.”

Minho beckoned Chan over with a wave of his finger, his legs spreading apart as Chan crawled over between them and positioned himself on top.

Chan's facial expression shifted to worry, and his eyes flitted around to look everywhere _but_ Minho's face.

“Minho….you're absolutely sure you want to do this? Because if you're just doing this for my sake....you can tell me, this doesn't have to happen now. We can, we can build up to this- I don't want you to feel forced or like you owe me anything, you can say no.”

Minho reached up and gently grabbed both sides of Chan's face with his hands, lightly forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Bang Chan. If I felt forced into this, I wouldn't be lying here naked underneath you. I already said I want this, and I was being completely honest. I really, truly, want to go all the way. Please be my first, I trust you,” he replied sincerely.

Chan nodded, concern fading away and looking more sure of himself.

“Okay,” he said, taking a deep breath, “okay, let's do this.”

Minho felt the tip start to press in, and tried to stay relaxed and not clench on reflex. Chan pushed in further, very slowly, very gently. It wasn't as though the stretch was too much, Minho was surely prepped enough, but it was new. New, and unfamiliar, and bizarre.

It did hurt a little bit, no denying that, and Minho let out a string of curses. Chan stopped moving, looking worried again.

“Are you alright? Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?” he asked, panic in his voice as he started to pull back out.

Swiftly Minho moved his legs and wrapped them around Chan's hips, holding him still.

“Keep going,” he said.

Chan opened his mouth to argue, but Minho repeated himself with a slight glare.

“Keep. Going.”

So Chan kept going. He pushed in until he bottomed out, and then stayed still while Minho let himself adjust and relax.

He closed his eyes and wiggled his hips experimentally, trying to get used to the feeling. Once the slight burn of the stretch had faded, it felt quite nice. He felt...full. But like...the _good_ kind of full.

Minho opened his eyes again, and saw Chan gazing at him, with a really soft and fond smile.

“You’re staring at me,” he giggled, “am I so beautiful that you can’t look away?”

“Yeah, you are,” Chan answered.

“Oh,” said Minho, blushing slightly- he hadn’t expected such a direct response- “um, thanks….I think you can start moving now.”

 

The first thrust was more of a slow drag, a snail’s pace movement out and back in.

It was one of the most incredible things Minho had ever experienced.

The next thrust was a little faster, a little more thrust like. And the next after that was a little more faster. And so on.

Chan started to build a rhythm, dragging out and snapping back in; he kept it gentle, but intense.

Minho was, for a lack of better words, struggling to keep quiet. As Chan began moving, Minho began moaning- rather loudly.

Luckily, the walls in Chan’s room were pretty thick, so volume control wasn’t necessarily a pressing issue.

But honestly? Minho didn’t give a flying fuck if all of South Korea heard him.

Chan, however, gave at least one flying fuck, as he kept trying to kiss Minho to keep him quiet. It wasn’t very successful though, since Chan kept moaning too. He also ended up moving away from Minho’s mouth to suck and bite at his neck again, and that only served to make Minho even louder.

The pace increased, the thrusts got harder. Minho dug his fingers into Chan’s back when a shift in angle hit his prostate dead on.

Chan wrapped his hand around Minho’s cock and started pumping it to the same rhythm of his thrusts. The room was getting hotter. The pleasure was overwhelming.

It only took a few more thrusts for Minho to lose himself completely and he came with a cry of “oh fuck, _Captain_ -!” as hot semen spurted onto his abdomen and up his chest.

The use of that title brought Chan over the edge as well, and he pulled out right before his orgasm, spilling onto Minho’s ass and the sheets.

Chan rolled over to the side, plopping himself right next to Minho with a small huff. It was quiet, save for the sound of the both of them catching their breath.

 

“We were supposed to talk,” Chan said after several minutes, “I….the plan was to talk about the whole situation. That didn’t happen.”

Minho looked over at him. Chan was looking up at the ceiling.

“I mean, we did talk. A little bit at least,” he countered.

Chan turned to face him, "’a little bit’ wasn’t what I intended, Minho! The situation escalated, I lost control of my impulses when I shouldn’t have.”

“What, so you regret it?” Minho asked, feeling hurt, “what we _just_ did? Because you sure were enjoying yourself ten minutes ago, hyung.”

“No! No, I don’t regret it, I just-”

“Look, I’m covered in cum and lube, and you’re on the side of the bed closest to the tissues. Hand some over so I can clean up, and then we can talk as much as you want.”

“Let me do it,” Chan offered, looking guilty.

He reached off to his other side and pulled a bunch  of tissues from the box on the shelf beside the bed. He wiped down Minho’s torso, back around his rear, and placed a few down over the now wet spot on the sheet. Once Minho was sufficiently clean and the dirty tissues were thrown away, Chan slid his arm around Minho’s waist and pulled the dancer snug against his side.

“Better?” Chan asked.

“Better. Now, let’s talk.”

“Let’s talk. Do you want me to go first?”

Minho shifted so his head was resting on Chan’s chest.

“I’ll go first, this all started with me anyways,” he said with a sigh, tracing circles with his finger onto Chan’s bare skin, “I already exploded all my words earlier, but...I shouldn’t have carried on my silly joke, no matter how cute you are when you get flustered. And I’m sorry. And, um, I know I said I kept thinking about you a lot, and that was meant in a sexual sense. But it’s more than that too, I really like you Channie-hyung. Ok, your turn.”

“You….are an enigma,” Chan started, “You call me lame, you tease me, you taunt me, I never know how your mind works. You’re frustrating, you’re bossy, you’re bratty, you’re flirty, you’re _adorable_ , I find myself drawn to you in ways I’ve never been drawn to anyone else. You say it started with you, but if we’re being honest, I’d thought about telling you that I like you on numerous occasions. But the ‘what ifs’ were too much, so I just shoved my feelings aside, and focused on being your leader, and being your friend.”

“Wow hyung, are those lyrics for a new song? Very poetic,” Minho commented.

Chan scowled, “oh shut up. I thought it sounded deep.

“So basically….I like you. And you like me. Correct?”

“That does seem to be the case, yes.”

“Ok then. So let’s date. Romance each other’s pants off. Or well, I guess we kinda already did that didn’t we?”

Chan started laughing, and Minho found himself chuckling too.

“You know, if you had, by some miracle, accepted my confession, I had planned on taking it slow and building up the intimacy. But nope, you just had to skip to home base, didn’t you?”

“Taking things slow is overrated. We’re big boys, we can go as fast as we want. Personally, I think sex was a great resolution of conflict,” Minho looked up at Chan and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Anyways,” Chan carried on, “we’re forgetting a major issue here. We can’t date publicly. The media would never accept it, and there’s the dating ban in out contracts.”

“So we date secretly. Which sounds kind of exciting to me.”

“Ok, so we date secretly. How secret is secret? Do we keep it from the other members?” Chan questioned, “because I don’t think that would be fair to them. Or even possible really.”

Minho thought it over, “I think...we tell the members, and they can help hide the truth. It’s not like we’re the only gay ones in the group.”

“That’s bi erasure, excuse you.”

“Fine, we’re not the only _not straight_ members of the group. Anyways, so we tell the others. But not the company. We can have dates at home or at the cafe at a corner table where no one can see. I think we can make it work, I think it’s worth trying, hyung.”

Chan reached over to lift Minho’s face up by his chin.

“In that case,” he said, “Lee Minho, would you be my secret boyfriend?”

Minho smiled, “I would love to.”

Chan grinned back, and then scooted himself down on the mattress so he could kiss Minho once more.

“You sure like kissing me,” Minho said after they pulled away.

“You’re really kissable,” was Chan’s response.

They continued to cuddle and kiss, for who knows how long, until the both of them fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

 

The first thing Minho saw when he woke up the next morning was the sun shining directly in his face. The second thing he saw was Chan, still fast asleep beside him. His curls were at their peak level of fluffiness, looking like a blonde cloud on his head. Minho reached up to brush it out of Chan’s face, fingers pushing through the soft strands.

“Hmmmmmorning…”Chan mumbled, eyes still closed.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry,” Minho said back.

“S’fine, I should be waking up anyways…” Chan's arms had still been wrapped around Minho from the night before, and he tightened his grip around the younger, “you feel so soft…”

It took twenty more minutes for Minho to fully wake up, and Chan was still mostly asleep.

Minho borrowed a pair of pajama pant and a hoodie from Chan’s pile of clothes, and then walked out to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. He made an egg toast sandwich and sat down on the couch to eat it. The others were all already awake, but no one was really saying anything (however Felix was giving Minho suggestive eyebrow waggles from the other end of the couch).

There was an elephant in the room though; no one brought it up directly, but Minho could tell that everyone already knew what had happened the previous night.

The quiet aura was broken when Jisung exclaimed, “oh my _god_ , hyung what happened to your back?!”

Minho took a bite of his sandwich as he looked over to where Jisung was talking. And then immediately inhaled his food and started having a big coughing fit.

Chan had put on sweatpants but no shirt, leaving his torso exposed. And all across the sides of his back were numerous red scratch marks.

Hyunjin brought Minho a glass of water, and once he chugged it down he was able to breathe again.

He chuckled nervously, “ah...haha….my bad hyung….I didn’t realize my nails were that long or sharp…”

And then all hell broke loose.

“I KNEW it!!” Felix exclaimed.

“Oh, so _that’s_ why Felix kept bugging me to sleep in his bed,” Changbin muttered to himself.

“Oh my goodness…” Woojin sighed.

“About time,” was Jeongin’s reaction.

“Wait, wait,” Chan spoke up and they all fell quiet, “so you guys are cool with Minho and I being together, right?"

“Of course we are,” Seungmin replied, “in fact I’m personally surprised it didn’t happen sooner, you’ve been making goo-goo eyes at Minho-hyung since he joined the company.”

Chan blushed- a beautiful, beautiful shade of soft magenta, “I- no I haven’t, don’t be ridiculous Seungmin.”

The others all starting cracking up, and Chan’s flustered state only worsened. The bashful leader hid his face in his hands and escaped over to sit next to Minho. Minho immediately let his head tilt to rest on Chan’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Chan whispered.

“Hey,” Minho whispered back.

Chan kissed the top of Minho’s head. Minho grabbed Chan’s hand and weaved their fingers together.

It felt nice. Chan felt...warm.

It was silly, to think a simple word would lead to a new relationship. But somehow it felt entirely fitting for them.

And Minho would always care for his Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've included a special little gift to y'all. The outline I made for this fic, has made everyone who read it crack up. It's literally a long ass shitpost. And my friend BeBe insisted I make a second chapter out of it, but I think that would kinda interrupt the whole fic too much.  
> So instead, here'e the link to it!  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RJNini9xKKI_PmSOypbxWmNYQGaYrFWZvMyWkAM_-Ik/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> I'm also on Twitter! @goldenjung9497  
> My nsfw acct is @chancaptainkink ~
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it!!!


End file.
